Here We Go Again
by Mrs.DerekSouza1
Summary: It was their worst fear. The Edison Group had found them and realized they had children. I was their new experiment. Chlerek's daughter, Emily Jo and three of her SN friends have been kidnapped by EG. How will Derek, Chloe and the gang save them? some mate discussion
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! This is my first fanfic so I'd love reviews plz! I'm gonna try and update and see you reactions...  
**

**Warning: Sadly I don't own Darkest Powers because if I did... Derek=mine or I'm Chloe! **

_**Chapter 1**_

"Ugh, I'm so happy it was only a half day!" I complained as my friend Cato and I stood outside our school, waiting for the other half of our group.

"Amen!" Cato called out, some people looking at us. My dad had always told my siblings and I to try not draw attention to ourselves. I usually followed that rule but today I had a need to be loud. My Aunt Tori would joke that's teenager syndrome.

"What are you two screaming about over here?" I turned my head to see my other two best friends, Tobias and Daire walking up and stopping beside us. Tobias gave me a confused look. He knew about the rule too. He had been there when my dad had reminded us at the beginning of the school year, seven months ago.

"That the week is over, finally." I explained.

"You guys are drawing a little attention." Tobias gave me a pointing look that would've fit my dad perfectly. I rolled my eyes. He smirked at my response and my heart skipped a beat. I ignored it, as usual.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Cato asked, running his hands through his dirty blonde hair. I glanced over at Daire to see her gazing at Cato. Cato peered at her, the both blushed and looked away.

_Ugh they should go out already._

Tobias shrugged his shoulders, unaware of what had just happened between our best friends.

"How bout a movie?" Daire suggested. I grinned.

"Yes! We have to see the new Skylar Astin movie! It's suppose to be SO funny and well, it's Skylar Astin!" Daire giggled and threw her arm over my shoulder.

"This is why you're my best friend." I flipped my hair.

"I know," All four of us began laughing as we started walking home.

*#*#*

Too soon, we reached the point where we went our separate ways.

"Ok so, I'll pick you all up around 6:15." Tobias said. We all nodded our heads. Everyone exchanged hugs.

"Be careful." Tobias whispered in my ear. I ignored him completely. We said our good byes and headed home. I pulled out my iPod and stuck in one earphone. Now that I was alone, I was more observant of my surroundings. Listening to Tobias's advice but also my father's. Another one of my hundreds of rules.

Music started playing and I quickly realized the song was Today Was A Fairytale by Taylor Swift. It had been mine and Tobias's song. The memories of our year long relationship came flooding back. The kisses, the photos, the family dinners, the love. I remember the controversy when everyone found out a 14 year old was dating a 16 year old. The most accepting was my family and our best friends, Cato and Daire.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car motor behind me. Looking back, a blue car drove slowly, trying to stay behind me. As soon as I looked back though, the car stopped. Instantly, I was suspicious. I put my earphones away and turned off my iPod so all my attention was on the car.

_Thank god, I'm close to home._

I started walking faster. I noted the car was keeping up with me but still staying behind. Every few minutes I would look back and the car would stop. Then I remembered what I was. A werewolf/necromancer mix.

_If the car turns off, you can run faster than that human freak._

When the front door was in sight, I ran. Pulling out my key as quickly as possible, I was inside in no time. I locked the front door and raced to the back of the house to make sure the back door was how we left it. Locked. I didn't notice anything obvious out of place. I grabbed my phone and started dialing my dad's number, when I smelt an unfamiliar scent. I was about to turn and attack where the smell was coming from but something injected into my neck and the world went black.

x~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Derek's POV**_

For the tenth time, I picked up my phone. Emily Jo hadn't called or even texted to say she was home. Cody had. I asked him if his sister was their too but he had said that just her bag was. Getting anxious, I dialed her number. I tapped my foot as the phone connected through.

"_Hey it's Emily Jo! Sorry I couldn't get the phone, leave a message and I'll try to get back to you but who knows."_

"Emily Jo, it's your dad. Where are you, young lady? You aren't home. Call me now." I hung up the phone and called Tobias, Emily Jo's best friend and previous boyfriend. Which I wasn't too pleased about. I like the kid, he made my daughter happy and I approved of him (some reason that shocked my whole family, including my wife). Also he was her suspected mate but Chloe warned my not to tell either of them even though the whole family knew.

"Give her time to grow up, Derek." Chloe batted her eyelashes and flashed her big blue eyes and I was putty.

"Hello?" Tobias answered after two rings.

"Hi Tobias. It's Mr. Souza." I replied.

"Oh hi, what's going on? Everything okay?" Tobias sounded instantly concerned.

"Have you spoken or seen Emily Jo?" I asked briskly.

"Not since the corner. Why, has she not called you yet?" My nerves grew.

"No. Thanks Tobias." I hung up without an answer. I new it was rude but I had to call Chloe. Something was wrong with our daughter.

_**Emily Jo's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes. Instantly I could sense that I had not been to this place before. Two reasons. One, the smell of medication was everywhere and it wasn't a hospital. I knew from my second reason which was it was motel ugly. I should know, I lived in one before we moved into our current house. Just from the way I was laying I could tell the side lamp and alarm clock wer bolted to the table.

As I awoke more, I noticed just how uncomfortable my position was. My arms seems to be held down. I tried to sit up but whatever gripped my- handcuffs. Looking over I saw handcuffs holding me down. I wrenched against them, using all my strength. Nothing worked.

"Those are meant to hold you down." I whipped my head around to see a woman, a little taller than my mum with brown hair pulled back. Two men stood behind her. Their secnts seeped into the room around me. A warning alarm went off in my head. Werewolves. Which was weird because the woman wasn't. You could tell just by looking at here. That meant her guards were. Usually werewolves didn't interact with other supernaturals or humans. Especially fully developed werewolves.

"Well not you exactly. Werewolves in general," She walked into the room, the men following close behind, "We've had a few willing subjects to try and help make the supernatural community safer." I started tuning her out as she droned on. Instead I watched her bodyguards. I knew that's what they were. They kept their eyes glued on my the whole time, watching every slight move I tried to make. The woman stopped talking as soon as she realized I wasn't listening. She did notice my intense stare down with one of her guards.

"They're only here to calm you if you weren't willing to cooperate." She explained. She kept glancing at my writs, which I were keeping still.

_No, they're here because these things aren't 100% and they're supposed to stop me from injuring you. Or killing you._

"Why would I have reason not to cooperate?" I asked, trying to sound sweet. It worked. The woman smiled kindly.

"See that's what I said but," She started saying a name but caught herself, "someone said you probably would because of your upbringing." Her eyes widened slightly as if she has said too much.

_My upbringing? My parents?_

Then it hit me and I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped, but I didn't care.

My parents had found out they were experiments when they were my age. My dad is a highly powerful, genetically altered werewolf and my mum, a necromancer is just as powerful and genetically altered. It was their worst fear. The Edison Group had found them and realized they had children. I was their next experiment.

x~


	3. author's note chapter 2

**A/N: ok sorry it took so long to update but I'm kinda new at this so honestly, I was calling my friend the whole time. THEN I realized I saved it wrong (oooppssiiee **** ) So hope u all like it and leave comments! PLZ**

**Ugh I guess I have to admit I don't own DP or any of them :'( **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey y'all sorry for not updating sooner. It's been a crazy little while. SOOO I'm gonna try and update 2 chapters but that's only if my mum doesn't kick me off the computer J BTW WHO READ THE RISING! I did!**

**Disclaimer: My life is so sad b/c I don't own Darkest Powers...**

Chapter 3

Emily Jo's POV

"So if this is about my upbringing, why am I here? Why not my parents?" I asked, "and where is here? Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Ellen Smith; I'll be your therapist. God, I hate that word. More like an interviewer and friend. This here is Champlain Place. You're here because of your parents' mess up. It's a safe place for your powers to grow."

I had the urge to rip my hands free and hit her. Nothing my parents had ever done would ever be considered a mess up. But if this lady worked for the Edison Group, she would be wired to think my parents were crap. It's disgusting. Meaning I had to be smart. I had to stay calm.

"Ok. Can you take these things off? They are uber uncomfortable." I replied, glancing at the handcuffs. I figured talking like a stereotypical teenager would work. It was. Dr. Smith's face lightened up. Her bodyguards rolled their eyes. They believed I was a dumb teenager too.

"We're going to sedate you so you're well rested to meet our other guests. When you wake up, those will be gone." Dr. Smith explained as one of the men advanced towards me. This time I watched the needle inject into my arm. I felt the medication slide through my veins and- Once again, the world went black.

Tobias's POV

I paced my room, waiting to hear word on Emily Jo. Her mum had called me about 10 minutes ago saying she was missing. I volunteered to help look for her, but Mrs. Souza had said to stay home and keep trying her phone.

"We'll call if we find her. I promise." Was the last thing she said before hanging up. I continued pacing.

_How could anyone take her? Why wasn't she being careful? She should have listened to me. I should've walked her home. If anything happened to her…_

I let that thought trail off. I knew how to end it but I didn't want to consider it. My phone started ringing. I leapt for it, lying on my bed.

"Hello?" I asked frantically.

"Tobias, it's Cody." Emily Jo's older brother and my good friend's voice travelled through the phone. He sounded broken and sad. Exactly how I felt.

"Is she okay? Can I come over?" I rushed through my words.

"Tob, she's still missing. My parents thought you might want to be with the rest of our family." Cody explained slowly. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Yea, I'm gonna run over. Cool if I stay the night? Don't think I'm gonna be okay alone." I asked, attempting to stay calm.

"Course man. You're part of the family no matter what." I hung up the phone. I had to, I had started crying. I was still in love with Emily Jo. I wasn't willing to admit it to anyone. (Only her brother knew and I think her family does too. She doesn't.) Just like I had said to Cody, being alone wasn't working for me. As I raced towards the door, I grabbed my keys. As soon as the front door was locked, I started running. I headed towards the back path that was a short cut between Emily Jo's house and mine.  
Suddenly, a scent hit me and I stopped dead. Emily Jo.

"Em? Emily Jo!" I called out.

_Please. Please let her be out here._

"Tobias! Help!" A voice rang out from the woods.

I whipped around and ran straight for it. For her. Without paying attention, I was in thick of the woods when I fell. About to get up, a boot stepped on my head.

"Stay down, lover boy." A rough voice remarked. I felt a pinch and I lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok here's chapter four! Honestly, this is my favourite one I've written so far. PLEASE REVIEW 3**

**Disclaimer: I (cries) don't (cry a little more) owndarkestpowers (cries a lot more)**

Chapter 4

Emily Jo's POV

My eyes opened. The scent of this place still disturbed me, even though I was getting use to it. I rolled over and looked at the clock. 4:32 pm. I'd slept for about an hour. The realization that I had just rolled over freely hit me. As I rubbed my sore wrists, I could hear Dr. Smith talking downstairs.

"There will be four of you. You, young man are the second to arrive."

_Who could she be talking to…? _

I got up, quite dizzily actually and headed to the door. Not knowing the house at all, I used a werewolf's best skill. My nose. I recognized Dr. Smith's scent but there was another one that was so familiar, it could've been someone I loved. I stopped my analysis. The owner of the scent's face popped into my head.

_It can't be. They wouldn't have-_

Another sniff and I knew. Tobias was here.

As I followed his scent, I thought of how I was going to react. My first instinct was to run into his arms and hide there forever.

_I can't do that. That instinct is why you broke up with him, dummy._

Pushing that feeling away, I realized I have to act normal. I walked down the stairs to the main floor.

_If they knew where we are, they must've been watching us. They'll know how I act around him._

Tobias's scent was now stronger. I stopped right outside what seemed to be a living room. I took two deep breaths and walked in.

I was a silent walker (which I loved) so Tobias hadn't heard me, even though he was a werewolf too. He stood with his back to me, looking into the backyard. Relief washed over me. From this angle, he didn't look hurt. He was slightly shaking when he breathed, meaning he was or had been crying.

_Why was he crying?_

I slightly smiled. He was wearing the shirt I bought him for Christmas when we were in lo- together. When we were together.

"You know," I started, seeing him jumpy was funny, "that shirt really brings out your eyes. Makes them bluer. That's why I bought it."

By now, he was fully turned towards me, a smile blazed across his face. I was right. Tears stained his cheeks.

"Actually, I think it's because you thought I looked hot in it. At least that's what you told your sister when you thought I wasn't looking."

My smile dropped but re-appeared just as quickly. Not knowing what to say, I just rolled my eyes and shrugged. Without missing a beat, Tobias walked across the room and pulled me into a hug. When the shock wore off, I returned it.

_I miss this so much. I miss him so much. _

"I was so worried. No one knew where you were." Tobias whispered in my ear. I pulled back slightly to look at him.

"Why were you crying?" I asked, concerned. Tobias looked confused,

"I didn't know where you were. It kinda over whelmed me," Tobias reached up and tucked some of my hair behind my ear, "I still l-"

I covered his mouth with my hand. When I was sure he wouldn't continue, I pulled my hand away. Tobias looked confused and hurt. It broke my heart to have to stop him from saying something I still wanted to hear. I looked around the room and saw a pen and some paper. I walked over and started writing.

"I've been here the whole time. How'd you get here?" I asked. Tobias came over as soon as I put the pen down.

"Probably the same way as you. They knocked me out." Tobias replied as he read my note.

_"2 werewolves. SH! B careful what u say! Keep normal"_

He looked at me and nodded.  
"Yea pretty much." I responded as I folded the note quietly and put it in my pocket.

"Emily Jo. Tobias. Could you two come to the kitchen please? Dr. Smith called.

"Yep, one second!" Tobias shouted back. Before anything else happened that I would regret with heart break, I left the room.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for disappearing after the double update, high school stuff lol. SO here's chapter 5. Hold onto your seats 'because it's gonna get a little intense. ****J**

"Please have a seat." Dr. Smith motioned to the small eating table in the centre of the room. Tobias and I looked at each other and sat down slowly.

"As I explained to Tobias earlier, there will be four of you staying here. Obviously you two know each other and I will admit the other two who are joining us, you know as also."

My heart dropped. Instantly I thought to my siblings, Cody and Prim. Prim was only twelve, I don't want her here. She needs to try and be more human than supernatural. Not near these people. Ever. Cody's 17 so he'd be able to handle himself but I'd rather not have to be isolated with my brother and Tobias (aka his best friend).

"Are we related to any of them?" Tobias asked, interrupting my thoughts. He didn't have any siblings so I knew he was thinking about mine.

"No, Emily Jo neither your sister nor brother will be joining us. They only wanted one Souza child so, I'm guessing they chose the one with the most room to be changed and helped." Dr. Smith explained.

So they had been watching us. The way Dr. Smith spoke, it was obvious.

_The most room to be changed and helped._

They must've seen how tough my dad is on me and how much I argue with him. They must think he pushes me too hard to be like him and I don't want to. That I would be willing to become like them instead.

Dr. Smith was watching me carefully. I kept my face neutral and nodded my head.

"Why am I here?" Tobias questioned. I had been wondering the same thing earlier.

"Well Tobias, you have a connection to E-"Dr. Smith was interrupted when one of her guards came walking in.

"We have the witch," He said, "she's conscious."

"Ok, bring her in." Dr. Smith instructed. The man nodded and left the room.

_Who's a witch other than Aunt Tori?_

The answer came to me the same time as she walked through the door. Daire. She looked alarmed when she saw us.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Daire asked.

"Now Daire, no need to use that language. They are here for the same reason as you. To let your powers grow and we can help mold them." Dr. Smith coolly explained.

"Let our powers grow? Couldn't that happen, you know, with us free?!" Daire started glancing at Tobias and I suspiciously, "why are they free? Why do I have a bodyguard? You do know they could probably kill you." If we were going to get out of here, we needed to be calm. And Daire was definitely not calm.

"We've agreed not to kill anyone. Signed with our blood and everything." Tobias sarcastically said. Daire flipped in off not caring Dr. Smith sat, watching her. Dr. Smith seemed shocked and was about to scold her, when someone called her name.

"Cato." Tobias whispered to me and my eyes widened. Of course. So far three out of four of our group was here.

I leapt out of my chair, with Tobias and Daire on my heels. As soon as I turned the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks. Tobias stopped beside me but Daire ran into my other shoulder. When she saw him she made a choking noise. There lay Cato in a crumpled ball, eyes open, staring at us.

Cato was dead.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: OKAY! So I'm gonna post chapter 6 tonight because I have an awesome mum who's letting me on the computer! So enjoy! And did chapter 5 scary you? Review and lemme know!**

** Chapter 6**

I turned to face Dr. Smith.

"You said we would be safe! How the hell is he safe?! Why is he dead?" I could see fear in Dr. Smith's eyes. I didn't care. One of my best friends was dead. I stepped towards her and Dr. Smith took 5 steps back.

"Why is he dead?" I yelled. I could hear Daire sobbing behind me, which fueled my anger. Daire and Cato were in hidden love with each other and now, their love could never happen.

"Em. Calm down." Tobias put his hand on my shoulder. My intensive anger started to disappear.

"Why is he dead?" I asked again, calmer this time.

"I don't know. Jonathan?" Dr. Smith looked at one of her freaks, "why is Cato dead?"

The guy looked at us.

"Well he was given my trouble and you said he's a vampire. So I snapped his neck," the guy explained nonchalantly. Daire inhaled sharply and Tobias scoffed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Some ages of vampires die from injuries caused by werewolves! I started towards him. Tobias grabbed my arm but I ripped it away. The guy's expression seemed slightly worried.

"Can you fix your face?" The man tried to regain his tall stance but couldn't manage it fully. I could feel my arms twitching and my face slightly hurt.

"Em, stop. You're Changing." Tobias grabbed my arm and this time I let myself be pulled away. I was shocked.

"Daire, he's fine. Come on."

Tobias pulled me all the way to my room. I had no idea he knew where it was.

Daire fell on my bed, recovering from her crying episode. I sat down beside her and Tobias slammed my door shut. I winced.

"Why did you have to get so mad back there!?" Tobias started yelling and getting angry. At me.

"Are you kidding?" I stood up, "Our friend was on the ground dead! What was I suppose to do?"

"I don't know, maybe not turn into a werewolf in front of the people who could kill us!"

"Too late! FYI, they already killed Cato! They are so lucky he can come back to life!"

Tobias and I stood with our faces inches away from each other. He had the same anger in his eyes that I had in mine probably. I could sense Daire's eyes on us, not wanting to stand between two werewolves.

"Well I don't want that happening to you." Tobias said into my face. I had the sudden urge to slap him and kiss him. I decided against both. I didn't say anything else, so we stood there facing off.

"Honestly, you two have anger issues." A voice from the door spoke. I looked past Tobias (who had turned around) and saw Cato leaning against the frame. Daire gasped and rushed past us, straight into Cato's waiting arms.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, man." Tobias slapped Cato on the back, who still held Daire in his arms. Cato looked me in the eyes. I grinned and gave him a quick half hug.

"Your smile is great to be seen," I said and glanced at Tobias, "I'm sorry. I should've kept my cool."

"No I shouldn't have yelled at you. I would've done the same," Tobias gave me a look, "if I was a hormonal teenage girl." My mouth dropped and I smacked him. Everyone started laughing and I gave him a puppy face. Tobias reached over and pulled me into a bear hug. At first it shocked me but then I melted into his arms.

**Chloe's POV**

"Derek. Derek just calm down!" I reached out and grabbed my husband's arm. He whipped around to chew me out but he couldn't. I had been crying for an hour and the tears stained my face.

"Chlo, I don't know what to do. Our daughter is missing." I could see tears starting to form in his eyes. Derek had cried six times since I met him. Our wedding day, both times we found out I was pregnant, both times I delivered and when we found out we were able to adopt our youngest child, Prim.

"Derek, you have to be strong. Emily Jo would have wanted you to be strong for Prim and Cody." I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. Suddenly the front door opened and my heart started pounding. In came Simon, Tori and Cody. I dropped my hand but Derek grabbed it with his own.

"Anything?" I asked, praying. Their faces were solemn.

"No. We found Cato's bag though." Tori replied, motioning to the bag in Simon's hand, "and Tobias's keys."

Emily Jo wasn't the only one missing. Her friends, Daire, Tobias and Cato also were missing. I looked at my son and I saw how pained his expression was.

"Cody, love come here." I opened my arms, "they'll be okay." Even though my son was 17, he walked over and started crying into my shoulder. I brought him over to the couch where I continued to hold my only son. Derek sat on my other side and put his arm around me. His faced had returned to its usual scowl which I had learned to love quickly. He knew he had to be strong even if it killed him on the inside. Simon and Tori sat on our other couch.

"How's Prim taking it?" Simon carefully asked.

"Exactly how any girl should react when her big sister and hero has disappeared." I responded. Cody sat up and whipped his eyes. I looked at Simon.

"How about Renee and Liz?"

"Renee is in shock. My daughter on the other hand is crying so much. She went to see Alice to make sure she's handling it okay." Simon responded.

Alice is Cato's twin sister. Even though Emily Jo's best friend is Tobias, Alice, Liz and Daire are her best girl friends. Cody took this moment to go upstairs.

"It's the Edison Group." Derek said in a dead voice as soon as Cody's door audibly closed. My jaw mentally dropped. Derek was right and we all knew it. It was time for the second part of our fight and this time felt more personal than the last.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Okay so to answer some comments, yes I got Tobias from Divergent (I fell in love with him) and Cato is from The Hunger Games. Emily Jo's parents are Chloe and Derek. Tobias's parents are human and barely want anything to do with him. Cato's parents are vampires and Daire's dad is human and her mum is a witch. ****J**** Here's chapter 7! Thanks for the reviews guys keep it up! Please please please give me some new ideas, having a little writers block! :$**

**Emily's POV**

We all sat at the kitchen table once again, but this time to actually eat. While we were all in my room, one of Dr. Smith's bodyguards came up and asked what we wanted for dinner. All of us agreed on pasta.

So here we sat, four guards stood around the room. I figured they weren't as much Dr. Smith's bodyguards as they were out bodyguards. In all honesty, this was the most awkward dinner I'd ever been to. And that beat out the first time I had dinner at Tobias's house with his human parents. Did I mention they hate supernaturals?

I looked at Tobias who sat across from me, and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. Dr. Smith, who sat at the head of the table pushed back her plate. "Well I'm very happy you all are adjusting so well." We all glanced at each other. No one had said anything even remotely close to that. Better yet, no had said anything. At all. Not since we left my room. After an additional awkward silence, Dr. Smith continued.

"I'm hoping you all continue to enjoy yourselves. But I must warn you that if you do have a bad day and you misbehave, there will be consequences. It's not my rule." We all looked at each other. Well actually, Tobias and I looked at everyone. Cato and Daire were staring at each other in a way that made everyone else feel awkward.

_There is something going on between them._

It started to getting, weird so I kicked Daire under the table. She looked over at me and blushed.

Xxxxxx

When we finally were dismissed from dinner, we decided to head to our rooms. Just as the boys were going to continue to the third floor where their rooms were, Cato stopped Daire and pulled her back. Tobias came up behind me. I turned and faced him.

"There's something going on between them." Tobias nodded towards our friends, who stood inches from each other.

"I noticed. You ask Cato, I'm gonna talk to Daire." I suggested. Tobias nodded.

"Yea that'll work," he looked me in the eye, "so can I hug you without you going into shock?"

I looked down and probably turned red. I didn't realized he noticed. I jumped slightly when he placed his hand on my cheek. I glanced up through my eyelashes to find Tobias's head hovering above mine. I begged him with my eyes not to do this.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. I stepped back and saw Cato and Daire watching us. I didn't say anything and walked away. More like ran away actually. I went straight to my room, closed the door and slid down to the floor. The past few minutes banged around in my mind.

_Why? Why did he do that? I thought we were friends! We were doing so well! I was controlling my feelings for him and-_

My thoughts were interrupted by knocking on my door.

"Em. Open up. It's Daire." Daire's voice seeped through the door. I exhaled slowly. I didn't even noticed I'd stopped breathing.

"Is it only you?" I asked. If Tobias was there, I was not going to open that door.

"Yea the guys went upstairs. Em, let me in." Daire pleaded. I got up carefully and opened the door. Daire walked past me and I closed the door once again. I sat backwards on the desk chair while Daire lay on my bed.

"What was that?" She asked bluntly.

"What was what?" I looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh I don't know, you and Tobias almost kissing!" Daire sat up on my bed, "I thought you didn't want to get back together?" Daire's voice sounded hurt because I didn't tell her.

"Correction, he **almost** kissed me. And you know I never wanted to break up with him. I had to." I still refused to look at her.

"Why did you have to? You never told me." It was true. I hadn't told Daire, Cato or anyone. I couldn't say it out loud. It was too painful.

"Em, come on. It's not that bad." Daire said, leaning on the bed post. I took a moment to think.

"Well, I broke up with him because I love him." Daire looked at me, really confused.

"Please tell me there's more." I nodded.

" I was scared about how much I loved him. Anytime something went wrong in my life, I would want to hide in his arms and wish it all away. The thing is, he would let me or try and fight for me. And the way I was brought up, it scared me for someone other than my family would want to do that for me. It scared me that I wanted it. I felt we were falling for each other too fast. I didn't want to get hurt." I explained. Daire just looked at me.

"Did you ever tell him that?" Daire questioned. I just shook my head.

"No. I just said exactly, 'I can't do this. I'm sorry.' And I walked away." Daire's mouth fell open.

"Emily Jo that boy is still in love with you! And hell, you're still in love with him!" Daire now stood in front of me, "You both are so broken without each other! You need to be with him!" I stood up too.

"I don't know if I can. He wouldn't take me back after I hurt him so badly." I replied in a small voice. Daire threw her hands up and walked to the door.

"I don't believe that and neither do you. Do something that makes you happy and safe. That's Tobias. Goodnight." Daire left my room and I sighed. Not caring I had forgotten to ask about Cato, I fell on my bed and went straight to sleep.

**A/N: Okay so that's chapter 7! Next chapter, there will be a DP Reference! If you can guess it and tell me what book it's from, then I will PM you any detail you want to know about the story's future OR you can become a character in the story! xo**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, I apologize once again for my tardiness. Okay so here's the chapter with the reference and ****_REMEMBER _****if you get it right, I will PM you any detail you want to know about the story's future OR you can become a character in the story! So as usually, I don't own DP!**

**OH and here's my**

**twitter: _divine_styles**

**instagram: elizabeth_lies_**

**tumblr (personal): elizabeth-lies-divine**

**tumblr (celeb): celeb-who-me**

**FOLLOW AND LEMME KNOW YOU'RE FROM !**

I awoke with the smell of bacon and sausages. It had been three days since we arrived at Champlain Place. Dr. Smith had given us clothes, brushes, deodorant, toothbrushes, etc. Trying to make us feel "at home". Knowing breakfast was first come first serve, and two developing male werewolves (even though one was a hybrid), I had to get up. I had asked for darker coloured clothes and happily, that's what I got. I grabbed pair of jeans, a black tank top and a grey over the head sweater. Quickly I put them on and raced downstairs. As soon as I hit the ground floor, my mouth watered.

"Get your hands off my plate, Cato Lennox!" Daire was up, meaning I was the last one to arrive.

I had remembered the next day to ask Daire about what was going on. She admitted her and Cato had been secretly together for a few weeks.

"I wanted to tell you but we didn't want you and Tobias to feel awkward." Daire said. I gave her a hug and told her I was happy for them.

I leaned against the wall and looked at my friends. Dr. Smith and her idiots were nowhere in sight. Cato and Daire held hands on top of the table while they ate. Tobias sat on the counter, barely touching his food. I felt guilty. After he had tried to kiss me the other night, I had actively tried to avoid him. I would ignore him when he would talk to me. If I was playing soccer in the backyard and he would try to join, I would go inside. I didn't know what else to do. I was still upset with him for it all. I would never tell him that he scared me.

_I wanted him to be mine again but I'd hurt him. It wasn't going-_

"Hey Em, what cha staring at?" Cato asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. Tobias's head snapped up and for a millisecond, we made eye contact. I looked away.

"Nothing. Any sausages left?" I slide in the chair across from Daire. A plate is placed beside me and I stiffened.

_I didn't even hear him get off the counter._

"Here I saved you some. I know it's your favourite." Tobias said in a small voice.

_God I'm such a bitch. Stop being a bitch!_

"Um no it's fine. I'm not hungry. I'll get something later." I rose from the table and pushed past him. I guess I can't stop being a bitch.

_I've hurt him so much. He'll never want me back. Good. He deserves better than me._

My eyes started filling with tears. I wished my siblings were here, making fun of me. Or my parents being over protective. Or hell, even Aunt Tori and Uncle Simon while they're arguing. Anything that felt normal.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I looked right into Tobias's pain-filled eyes. I jerked my shoulder out from under his hand.

"What?" I asked through my teeth.

"You owe me a huge explanation. Now. No running away or ignoring me." Tobias sounded pissed.

_Good maybe he'll hate me now._

I shrugged and gestured towards the living room. As soon as he was in, I was going to book it upstairs and lock myself in my room.

"You first." Tobias swung his hand towards the room himself. He knew my plan.

_Of course he knows your plan! He's your best friend! Plus that's the plan you used when you wanted him to kis-_

I cut that thought off and walked into the living room. I stayed standing as Tobias sat at the end of the couch.

"Have a seat." He tried for nice but I knew him too well. He was hurt and mad. So I walked to the chair on the other side of the room and plunked down. A look of disbelief crossed his face but it was gone and replaced with sternness.

"Why don't you come over here? More comfortable than that chair. Warmer too, closer to the radiator." Tobias looked at the giant ugly metal thing sticking out of the wall. I lifted my legs onto the chair and placed them cross-legged.

"I'm fine."  
"Hard to talk to you over there across the room." Tobias tried to soften his expression but like I said, I knew him too well. He still looked hurt. I just shrugged my shoulders once again. He didn't try to hide the hurt this time. He was playing the pity card. I had to bite my tongue from begging for forgiveness. I knew he would forgive me but with a price. A kiss. I had to play the bitchy card and try to make him hate me. It was the only way to stay safe. Who knew what the Edison Group could use against us.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound rude.

"I want to know why you've been ignoring me ever since I tried to kiss you." I flinched at how calmly he said that. Like it was no big deal that he wanted to kiss his ex girlfriend.

"I'm talking to you now, aren't I?" Tobias gave a look and I knew I had to explain. I sighed and readjusted my position, to face him better.

"Yes I've been ignoring you because you tried to kiss me."

"Why? Why didn't you want me to kiss you? Do you not love me still?" My heart felt like it was stabbed a million times, "don't lie to me." Tobias pleaded.

_I have to at least tell him some of the truth._

"I just thought you hated me. It'd be… Easier if you did." I couldn't look him in the eye. Mine refill with tears.

_Why am I crying so much here?!_

I felt hands on my knees and I was startled.

"Em, look at me." Tobias whispered. I shook my head and he sighed.

"Emily Jo, I couldn't hate you. It would be impossible. Physically and mentally impossible," his hand grabbed mine and I stiffened, "Yeah it may have been easier if our breakup had gone poorly but that's not how it went. I still love you. Don't try and shush me or say I'm wrong because I'm not. I know you still feel something for me." Tobias waited for me to say something but I couldn't. I could only watch the single tear fall and hit our hands. My heart had done leaps and flips when he said he still loved me. I didn't know what to say, so I sat there with my head down staring at our hands, still together.

"Emily Jo!" Cato called from the hall. I pulled our hands apart and awkwardly leapt over the side of the chair. Tobias didn't try and stop me.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: EVERYONE we have a winner! Her name is ****Jabbawockeez - ABDC****! She'll be added into the story soon! ****J**** This chapter introduces a new evil character! Hope you guys like him! At the end of the month, I'll be going away for a week so I'll try and get some writing done! **

**Disclaimer, as usual I don't own the characters (not even Derek :'( ) except for a few and The Darkest Powers belong to the wonderful Kelley Armstrong.**

I quickly wiped away the remaining tears as I walked into the hall. Cato and Daire stood in the hall, holding hands. From their expressions, Cato (the werewolf vampire hybrid) had heard and relayed the whole thing to Daire (a witch whose powers had come really quickly).

"Yeah?" I stood in front of them awkwardly.

"There's a doctor here to talk with us," Cato explained as Daire walked up to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me into Doctor Smith's office.

"Why didn't he want to see T-Tobias?" I asked, even saying his name made my heart clench. This affect he had on me wasn't healthy but I was only now noticing.

"He does. It's just," Daire took a pause as we sat on the couch, "we heard. Well Cato heard and he told me. WE just thought it would be better to tell you separately." I didn't reply. I had been right. Cato and Tobias took this time to come in. I heard Cato whisper, "don't give up" to Tobias. I couldn't look at them. I loved him but I needed him to stop loving me.

_How many times a day am I going to think about this? About him?_

I knew that we had to leave but the most surveillance would be on me, the daughter of the two genetically altered supernaturals. They would have to leave without me and send someone for me later. Maybe. But if Tobias loved me, he wouldn't. Somehow he would make sure either I left with Daire and Cato and he stayed or he would stay with me while the others got away. Any way to keep me safe. That four letter word is what ruined our relationship.

Dr. Smith, 4 guards and a man came walking in. The man was around the same height as my uncle Simon, with salt and pepper hair, yet his face only gave the impression of mid-30s.

"Kids this is Doctor Michael Davidoff Junior. He'll be doing some observations on you." Dr. Smith introduced him, a giddy look on her face. Dr. Davidoff Jr looked at each of us with a look reserved for a lioness stalking her prey. His eyes rested on me last. His eyes were an ice grey that got darker the longer you looked into them.

"You know miss, it's rude to stare. Especially at strangers," his voice was too soft, too innocent, "what's your name?"

"Shouldn't you know since you'll be observing us?" I asked, sarcasm seeping into my voice. It was a trait I'd gotten from my dad. His eye brows raised and Daire snickered beside me.

"Emily Jo! Don't be so rude!" Dr. Smith scolded me. I didn't even look at her. I continued to stare at Dr. Davidoff Jr, just as he did to me.

"Emily Jo, eh? Last name?" Dr. Davidoff Jr asked cockily. He was baiting me. My parents had known a Davidoff and he was evil. My mum had technically killed him too. This must be his son or nephew.

"It's Souza, sir. Emily Jo Souza." Dr. Smith told him. Her expression gave away all her emotions, whether she meant it or not.

Poor _woman. She wants the attention of Devil Jr._

"Souza huh? I've heard of your family tree. Interesting." Davidoff Jr's eyes began to glow like a cat's.

"Okay all of you can do whatever. Emily Jo, please stay, I would like to speak with you." Dr. Smith sweetly said. As my friends left the room, I wondered how long it had taken these doctors to perfect these fake "I'm good, I want to help you" voices. As Dr. Davidoff Jr passed, he looked at me again.

"Nice meeting you, Miss Souza. " He said without stopping. His face sneered around my last name. I caught a quick glimpse of some emotion in his eyes. It looked like fear but I couldn't be sure.

"You also, Michael" I answered back as kindly as I could manage. His shoulders stiffened. Other than slamming the office door shut, he gave no reaction.

"Okay Emily," Dr. Smith sat on the couch beside me, "I noticed that you've been partially Changing and your temper is highly out of control."  
I rolled my eyes, but she didn't notice. My temper was because of provocation, not out of control. Dr Smith continued.

"Now, I know you're fifteen and a grade nine student so these partial changes are highly unwanted and unexpected. You won't fully Change for at least three years."

I guess they hadn't been watching as closely as I thought. I'd almost been fully Changed for close to a month. My dad had Changed when he was sixteen, to his (and my mum's) surprise.

"So, I'm going to give you this medication. It should lower your symptoms and draw back your powers," Dr Smith reached into her pocket and pulled out an orange bottle, "If you feel it isn't working, let me know and we'll up the dosage." She handed me the bottle. I didn't recognize the name, but I knew my dad would.

_If only I could contact them. Somehow._

"Try taking one now and come check in in a few hours, okay?"

I had no choice once her biggest guard walked to stand beside me. I opened the cap and saw large pink pills.

_I hope this doesn't kill me._

I plopped one in my mouth and dry-swallowed it. Without being asked, I opened my mouth and showed them it was gone.

"Thank you Emily. I'll see you later." Dr Smith began to write something, which I took as a silent dismissal. I got up, pushed past the guard and opened the door. I turned right to go find Daire and ran right into the Devil himself.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: BONJOUR , so I'm just gonna update and then maybe wait awhile so I can write a few more chapters. FYi, I hand write all the chapters than type them when I get a chance. I don't always have access to my computer and my ideas are always popping up ****J**

**Disclaimer, don't own Darkest Powers which depresses me but Kelley Armstrong wrote a mean story ****J**

"Aren't you going to wonder why I'm listening to your conference with Smith?" Davidoff Jr asked, saying Dr. Smith's name as if it was a comma in a sentence. Unimportant but a part of life.

"No. I heard you aren't supposed to provoke snakes" I retorted back. Davidoff Jr smirked and raised his eyebrow.

_God does he think that's scary? It's just annoying._

"Why are you being rude to the person who could kill you in a second Souza?" Davidoff Jr stepped closer and lowered his voice.

_When was the last time he ate a breath mint?!_

"I don't see anyone with that power."

I hated when people tried to threaten or intimidate me. It just got annoying because there are so many different that have threatened me. Girls (during and after my relationship with Tobias), boys (when I'd piss off their girlfriends or make them look stupid), teachers (when they knew they were wrong and I proved it) etc.

Davidoff Jr laughed and began to turn away but stopped.

"Oh, it's not just your life I can end. Your family too," I stiffened, "First to go? I think Primrose would work. So you better stay in life," he continued to walk away, "have a nice day Souza."

I had a massive urge to rush him and throw him against the wall. Possibly kill him. No one would ever threaten my baby sister. The rage pulsed through me as I shot daggers through my eyes into his back. I felt my muscles twitch as I watched him calmly walk out the front door. I felt warmth fall down my face.

_Am I seriously crying?_

As I reached to feel my face, I noticed my hand no longer looked human. It had morphed into something almost animalistic. My eyes widened. No one could see me like this.

_I have to hide._

I ran up the stairs, not knowing where I was headed. I had to hide and let this pass.

**Tobias's POV**

I sat at my desk looking at the photo of Emily Jo and I that had been in my pocket. It was three months after we had started dating. We had been at the park with Daire and Cato. Daire took this picture while I had been pushing Em on the swings. I had stopped her and kissed her. I couldn't understand then or even now, why I had done it. I just remember seeing her smile and had a deep need to have physical contact. That's how I'd always felt about her. Ever since the day I went over to hang out with Cody and I saw her in the kitchen, cooking with their younger sister, I've felt the need to protect her. To keep her safe.

_But you messed that up, didn't you dummy?_

I knew I was the reason she ended it. My protectiveness was probably the main reason. Maybe I didn't try and fight hard enough for her when she left me.

_Why would she ever want me to hate her?_

I had to do something. Something to make her see how much I still loved her. If it took me getting shot for her to figure out, then I'd get shot.

_Gotta feeling that's gonna happen here._

What I miss the most is her lips. That's when I knew she still loved me and I got to show her how much I loved her.

_That's it!_

Next time I saw her and got her alone, I'd kiss her. If she tried to run again, I would catch her and not let her go.

Suddenly my door swung open and slammed shut. Ubruptly I looked up and saw Emily Jo leaning against my door, her back to me. At least, I think it was Emily Jo. Her back muscles were moving and her spine stuck out.

_Shit! She's Changing!_

I got up to ask what was wrong.

**Emily Jo's POV**

I threw open a door and ran into the room. I slammed and locked the door, hoping no one would come looking for me. I leaned my head against the door and tried to calm my breathing, as my muscles continued to twitch and morph.

Suddenly a hand was placed on my shoulder. A growl rose in my throat and I spun to face- Tobias. He took a step back, concern and slight fear masked his face. He took in my changing features. Without a word, Tobias pulled me against him and smoothed my hair. I didn't stiffen this time. I melted into him and began to slowly inhale his scent, knowing it would calm me down enough to look human again. I don't know how I knew, I just did.

"Em, it's okay. Calm. Breath. What happened?" Tobias whispered.

"I wanted to kill him. He threatened Prim," I told him, while still trying to lower my heart rate. Tobias stiffened, knowing who I was talking about.

"It's okay, don't worry. He won't hurt her. I'll make sure of it," Tobias started pulling me to his bed, "come. Lie down and relax."  
I let him lead me. My heart had finally gone back to a normal pace, but I didn't think about trying to leave. I should have, if I was smart. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I seemed to be in a trance.

Without realizing, I was lying on Tobias's bed with him sitting beside me. We just stared at each other. It was like I got hit in the face, because I realized what I was doing. I sat up briskly and Tobias looked shocked.

"I can't do this. Bye" I got up and raced for door. As I put my hand on the doorknob Tobias spun me around.

"I'm not letting you run away again," and suddenly his lips were on mine, his hands holding my face.


	12. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ

**Author Note: Hey guys , there's no chapter with this but I got a review that made me think. If there are any spelling errors or incorrect sentence structure that you notice, lemme know please! I'll be happy with any review about them. I'm not really great with realizing my own mistakes in writing. Thanks for the reviews and keep it up! ****:) **


End file.
